creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spiel mit mir
Der Sommer war in diesem Jahr warm und freundlich. Wie immer wärmte einem die Sonne die Haut. Die seichte Brise, die durch die Nachbarschaft wehte, sorgte dafür, dass es nicht zu heiß oder zu kalt wurde. Es war einfach perfektes Wetter. Doch es würde ein Sommer sein, den Sally niemals vergessen würde. Sally war ein junges Mädchen, acht Jahre alt, mit langen, braunen Locken und hellgrünen Augen. Sie war immer höflich, log niemals und sie tat, was man ihr sagte. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater vergötterten sie einfach; sie hätten sich keine bessere Tochter wünschen können. Sally kicherte, als sie mit ihren Freunden draußen vor dem Haus spielte. Sie spielten die verschiedensten Spiele, von Himmel und Hölle bis zu Puppenspielen und Fangen. Sallys Mutter lächelte bei diesem unschuldigen Anblick und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Dann rief sie: „Sally! Komm rein, es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen!“ Sally sah von ihrer Puppe auf und lächelte. „Okay, Mami!“ Nachdem sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, hopste sie leicht auf ihrem Stuhl herum, aufgeregt, wer was Neues zu berichten hatte. Ihre Mutter legte ihr ein Erdnussbutter- und Marmeladensandwich mit abgeschnittener Kruste auf den Teller, ein paar Karotten- und Selleriestäbchen an die Seite und ein Glas mit Saft daneben. „Danke, Mama.“ „Aber gerne doch, Süße.“ Als das Kind sich seinem Sandwich widmete, setzte sich ihre Mutter ihr gegenüber und lächelte, während sie sie beim Essen beobachtete. „Rate mal! Onkel Johnny kommt zu Besuch.“ Sally sah auf und lächelte. An ihren Mundwinkeln klebte Erdnussbutter. „Mmg! Ongl Jommy?“ wiederholte sie mit vollem Mund. Ihre Mutter lachte und nickte. „Mhm. Er kommt, um deinem Vater bei der Arbeit zu helfen und auch, um mal wieder nach dir zu sehen. Vielleicht können wir auch alle zusammen zum Karneval gehen!“ Sally kaute den Rest ihres Bisses schnell durch und schluckte. „Können Sarah und Jennie auch mitkommen?“ Ihre Mutter sah nachdenklich auf. „Nun, das haben ihre Eltern zu entscheiden. Aber wenn sie dürfen, sicher!“ Wieder kicherte das Kind und hopste auf dem Platz auf und ab, noch aufgeregter auf das Sommerfest dieses Jahr. Im Verlauf der nächsten Tage kam Onkel Johnny die Auffahrt hochgefahren. Nachdem der Mann aus seinem Auto geklettert war, reckte er die Arme und seufzte müde. „Onkel Johnny!“ zwitscherte eine hohe Stimme und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich. Sally ließ das Springseil fallen, mit dem sie gerade gespielt hatte, und rannte zu ihrem Familienmitglied, um es zu umarmen. „Hey, Sal, wie ist es dir ergangen?“ fragte er, während der das Mädchen mit Leichtigkeit hochhob und drückte. Das Mädchen kicherte und sah zurück zu ihren Freundinnen, die nun in ihre Richtung winkten. „Ich habe mit Sarah und Jennie gespielt. Lass uns reingehen und Mama sagen, dass du da bist!“ „Gute Idee“ lächelte er und ging ins Haus, wo er nach der Frau rief: „Marie! Ich bin da!“ rief er, gefolgt von Sally, die es ihm gleichtat. „Mami, er ist hier!“ Die Hausfrau eilte aus der Küche, froh zu sehen, dass Johnny es geschafft hatte. „Johnny, du bist also sicher und wohlbehalten hier angekommen.“ Der Mann setzte das Mädchen ab, gab ihr einen kleinen Klaps, um sie wegzuschicken und umarmte die Frau. „Natürlich, warum sollte ich nicht?“ lachte er, während er die Frau in die Küche begleitete. Sally trippelte zurück in den Hausflur und kündigte an, wieder spielen zu gehen. „Pass auf, dass du wieder reinkommst, bevor es dunkel wird.“ „Ja, Ma’am!“ Und weg war das Mädchen. Als die Zeit fürs Abendessen näher rückte, kam Sallys Vater von der Arbeit nach Hause, froh zu sehen, dass sein Bruder auch da war. Nachdem er mit seiner Tochter das Haus betreten hatte, kam er mit Handschlag und Umarmung auf Johnny zu. „Schön dich zu sehen, Bruder, was gibt’s Neues?“ fragte er, die Arme verschränkend und seine Ehefrau beim Decken des Tisches beobachtend. Johnny zuckte mit den Schultern, die Daumen aneinander reibend. „Karen und ich haben uns getrennt.“ „Oh, das ist furchtbar, tut mir leid…“ Johnny schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, ist schon gut. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich mich frei bewegen kann ohne, dass jemand immer wissen will wo ich bin und was ich tue.“ Die beiden Männer lachten, während sie sich zum Essen an den Tisch setzten. „Mmm, Marie, das ist großartig.“ „Danke, es freut mich, dass du es magst.“ „Mhm! Das ist lecker, Mama.“ Die Erwachsenen lächelten und kicherten über das Lob des Kindes. Ein Teller nach dem anderen leerte sich und Sally begann immer wieder und wieder zu gähnen und sich die Augen zu reiben. Ihre Mutter lächelte und streichelte ihr liebevoll den Rücken.“ „Sieht aus als wäre da jemand müde. Zeit fürs Bett.“ Sally nickte und hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl, nahm ihren Teller und legte ihn in die Spüle. Ihre Mutter wollte aufstehen, um sie ins Bett zu bringen, aber John griff nach ihrem Arm. „Ich mach das schon“ lächelte er und sie erwiderte es. „In Ordnung, danke John.“ Er nickte und beobachtete die Frau, die begann die Plätze zu säubern und eventuelle Reste zu entfernen. Dann sah er noch nach seinem Bruder, der sich ans Abwaschen machte und folgte dann dem jungen Mädchen in ihr Zimmer. John lächelte und schloss die Tür, während das Mädchen in ihrer Kommode für Pyjamas wühlte. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“ fragte er und das Mädchen sah auf und nickte. Der Mann legte sich neben sie und begann ebenfalls ihre vielen Pyjamas zu durchwühlen. „Du hast hier einen mit Erdbeeren drauf. Sicher riechst du damit danach, wenn du träumst.“ Er hob das Hemd hoch und zeigte es ihr, bevor er einige Male daran schnupperte. Sally kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf, ein Zeichen dass sie ihren Erdbeeren-Pyjama nicht tragen wollte. Johnny nickte und legte ihn zurück, bevor er ein anderes mit einem Einhorn drauf nahm. „Wie wär’s hiermit? Sicher reitest du damit auf unserer Miss Einhorn hier.“ Erneut kicherte das Kind und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein. Der Mann seufzte leicht, bevor er es weglegte. Dann zog er ein schlichtes, weißes Nachthemd hervor. „Wie ist es mit dem? Damit verwandelst du dich in eine Prinzessin.“ Sallys Augen begannen zu leuchten, sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände und nickte. John legte das Hemd auf ihr Bett und begann ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Ich kann mich umziehen, Onkel“ sagte sie lächelnd, auf seine Hände an ihrem Hemd herabblickend. Der Mann lächelte zurück und nickte, fuhr aber fort. „Da bin ich mir sicher, aber du bist müde und warum nicht etwas Hilfe annehmen?“ fragte er und Sally nickte einige Male. Nachdem er das Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte, zog er es von ihren Schultern und stupste sie kurz in den Bauch, was sie kichern ließ. Er grinste und griff nach ihrem Hosenbund, um ihn herunter zu ziehen. Schließlich nahm er das Nachthemd und stülpte ihr die Öffnung über den Kopf, wobei er sicher ging, dass ihre Arme in die Ärmel gelangten. „Fertig“ sagte er fröhlich und Sally lächelte zurück. Als er sie ins Bett legte, kicherte sie. Johnny stand auf und hob ihre Kleidung auf, als Sallys Mutter hereinkam, um sie zuzudecken. „Fertig fürs Bett?“ fragte sie, während sie ums Bett herumging. John sah auf und eilte auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „Ich decke sie zu, in Ordnung?“ Marie hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn lächelnd. „Natürlich nicht.“ Sie sah auf ihre Tochter herab, lehnte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, Sweetheart.“ „Gute Nacht, Mama.“ Ihre Mutter stupste sie noch kurz auf die Nase und nahm Johnny dann die Klamotten ab, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Johnny lächelte der Mutter nach und ging herüber zu Lichtschalter, um ihn auszuschalten. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür und schloss ab. Langsam sah er über die Schulter zu Sally. Er lächelte kalt und heimtückisch. Im Verlauf der nächsten Tage fiel Marie auf, dass sich Sally nicht so verhielt wie sonst. Sie lächelte nicht so strahlend wie sonst. Sie war nicht so lebensfreudig und sprach auch nicht so fröhlich wie sonst. Marie nahm ihr Kind an der Hand, als diese gerade mit ihren Freundinnen spielen gehen wollte und nahm sie beiseite. Verwirrt sah Sally zu ihrer Mutter auf. „Schatz, bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte sie, als sie sich zum Kind herunterbeugte. Sally sah sie kränklich an, dann begann sie langsam zu weinen. Verwirrt weitete ihre Mutter die Augen. „Sally?“ „M- Mama, … Ich… Ich w- will nicht…“, brachte das Mädchen schluchzend heraus. „Was willst du nicht, Süße?“ „I-Ich… Ich will s- sein… Ich will sein S- Spiel nicht spielen…“ Das Kind sah zu seiner Mutter auf und umarmte sie fest. „E- er hat m- mich berührt… U- und mich gezwungen i- ihn zu b- berühren!“ Marie schauderte und begann sanft das Haar des Kindes zu streicheln um sie beruhigen. Langsam konnte sie sie beruhigen. „Shhhh, alles ist gut. Mama ist jetzt da.“ Es war ein Albtraum, das war alles. Das Mädchen hatte einen unheimlichen Albtraum gehabt. „Alles ist jetzt gut, okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr.“ Sie sah, wie Sally zu ihr aufsah. Ihr Atem trennte sich von ihrem Weinen und sie lächelte. „O- okay, Mama…“ Ihre Mutter lächelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Jetzt geh dich waschen. Du willst doch nicht so schmutzig mit deinen Freunden spielen.“ Sally kicherte leise und rannte ins Badezimmer, um ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Später am Tag kamen Johnny und sein Bruder von der Arbeit zurück. Sallys Vater seufzte erleichtert, als er sah, wie Sally ihm winkte. Er winkte zurück, schloss die Wagentür und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus. Auch Johnny sah zu Sally, lächelte und winkte. Das Lächeln des Kindes schwand langsam und sah nun nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich aus, dennoch winkte sie auch ihm. Johnny betrat ebenfalls das Haus und blieb stehen, als er ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Frau hörte. „Sally, was?“, fragte Frank. „Sally hatte einen Albtraum. Einen sehr schlimmen. Sie sagte ´Er` hätte sie berührt.“ „Nun, wer zur Hölle ist ´Er`?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, Frank… Aber es war nur ein Albtraum. Ich wollte nur dass du weißt, was mit ihr ist und warum sie sich anders verhält.“ Johnny senkte seine Brauen vor Zorn, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Dann beruhigte er sich schnell und dachte kurz nach. Er setze ein Lächeln auf und betrat die Küche, wobei er es so aussehen ließ, als wäre er versehentlich in das Gespräch getreten und die Brauen hob. „Ups, störe ich gerade?“, fragte er und das Paar schüttelte die Köpfe. Johnny lächelte wieder und zeigte zurück in Richtung Auto. „Ich fahre gleich Einkaufen, braucht ihr noch etwas?“ Die Frau lächelte und sah zur Küche. „Tatsächlich. Kannst du mir ein paar Eier, Milch, Brot und Saft mitbringen?“ Johnny nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt dann aber noch einmal inne. „Sally wollte mitkommen, nur dass ihr es wisst.“ Marie lächelte. „Danke John.“ Er nickte und verließ das Haus, den Schlüssel in der Hand. Er sah zu Sally und ihren Freundinnen und trichterte die Hand vor den Mund. „Sally!“ Die Kinder hoben die Köpfe und sahen ihn an. „Komm, wir fahren einkaufen!“ John ging zum Auto und deutete dem Mädchen, ihm zu folgen. Sally saß einen Augenblick da, dann legte sie ihre Puppen ins Gras. „Ich komme bald wieder, passt nur solange für mich auf Marzapan und Lilly auf.“ Jennie und Sarah lächelten und nickten, dann führten sie das Puppenspiel ohne sie fort. Sally ging zögerlich ums Auto herum, kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte sich an. „Hat dich Mama gebeten zum Shop zu fahren?“ Johnny nickte, steckte den Schlüssel in die Zündung, schmiss den Motor an und fuhr rückwärts aus der Einfahrt. „Jupp, sie wollte, dass ich etwas zu Essen besorge. Vielleicht finde ich auch was für dich.“ Er grinste das Mädchen an. Sally lächelte nervös zurück, drehte dann den Kopf nach vorne und ließ die Szenerie einfach an sich vorbeiziehen. Als sie in die Straße mit dem Shop einbogen merkte Sally, dass sie nicht langsamer wurden, um in die Parklücke zu fahren. Sie verengte irritiert die Brauen und sah John an. „Onkel John, der Shop ist da hinten…“, sagte sie und zeigte auf den Lebensmittelladen. Doch der Mann reagierte nicht. Er fuhr einfach weiter, ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht. Das Kind setzte sich auf und sah nach hinten, wo der Shop immer kleiner wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand. Nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass dies kein Einkaufsbummel war, sah sie, dass ihr Onkel auf einen kleinen Parkplatz fuhr, der zum kleinen Park in der Nähe der Stadt gehörte. Niemand kam Sonntags in den Park. Sally wurde nervös, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie sah den Mann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Johnny fuhr das Auto in eine Parklücke, schaltete die Zündung ab und sah das Kind an. Seine Züge waren zornig verzerrt. „Du hast deiner Mutter erzählt was passiert ist, oder?“, fragte er, während das Mädchen krampfhaft den Kopf schüttelte. „Du spielst das Spiel nicht richtig, Sally.“ Seine Stimme hatte fast einen singenden Tonfall. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog das Mädchen an sich heran, ungeachtet ihrer Bemühungen, sich zu befreien und ihrer gewimmerten Bitten. „Du sagtest, dass du das Spiel mit mir gespielt hast, Sally, du hast mich belogen.“ Er öffnete die Seitentür und stieg mit dem Kind aus, dann warf er es auf den Boden, wo er sie schnell festdrückte. Er ignorierte die Schreie und das Gezappel des Kindes. „Du musst dafür bestraft werden, dass du die Regeln gebrochen hast“, sang er und öffnete seinen Gürtel. „Des Weiteren hat ein Paar die Leiche der achtjährigen Sally Williams im Park gefunden. Die wochenlange Suche ist nun beendet. Mehr dazu heute Nacht um neun.“ Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie die Tür vor dem zu Bett gehen geschlossen hatte. Sie musste es wohl doch vergessen haben… Die Teenagerin verließ ihr warmes, gemütliches Bett und durchquerte den Raum um die Tür zu schließen. Bevor sie zurück in ihr Bett kriechen konnte, kam von der Halle her ein Geräusch zu ihr herauf. Waren ihre Eltern auf? Sie musste nachsehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht noch schlief oder so. Als die Teenagerin sich aufsetzte erstarrte sie, denn sie hörte ein entferntes… Weinen? Zudem klang es wie ein Kind. Das Mädchen setzte sich langsam zum zweiten Mal auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Außerhalb ihres Zimmers schien das Weinen lauter. Durch die Dunkelheit spähen, schlich die Teenagerin herab zur Halle, dem Klang der Schluchzer folgend. Als sie das Ende der Halle erreichte, erstarrte das Mädchen. Auf dem Boden vor einem der mondbeschienenen Fenster saß ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war zusammengekauert und weinte. Wie war sie ins Haus gekommen? Durch das Fenster? Das Mädchen schluckte und begann zu sprechen. „Wer… wer bist du? Wie bist du in mein Haus gekommen?“, fragte sie. Plötzlich hörte das Weinen auf. Das Mädchen hob langsam die zitternden Hände vom Gesicht und wandte den Kopf, leicht blinzelnd. Blut ersetzte ihre Tränen und bedeckte ihre Hände. Sie hatte einen tiefen Spalt aus Blut und Haaren an der Seite ihres Kopfes und Blut floss aus der Wunde über ihr Gesicht und auf ihr schmutziges Nachthemd. Ihre strahlend grünen Augen schienen direkt in die Seele des Mädchens zu blicken. „Das ist mein Haus“, sagte das Mädchen mit kratzender Stimme, als müsse sie sich anstrengen zu sprechen. Der Körper des Mädchens zitterte und wankte seltsam, als es sich erhob und zur Teenagerin wandte. Ihre Füße waren schmutzig als wäre sie durch Matsch gerannt und der Saum ihres Nachthemdes war zerschlissen und zerfleddert, Kratzer überzogen ihre Füße und Knie. Der Name Sally war vorne hinein geschnitten. Das Mädchen lächelte langsam und streckte ihre blutüberströmte Hand aus. Als sie sprach befleckte Blut ihre Zähne. thumb „Spiel mit mir.“ Original Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit